


A cold Halloween

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [159]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hypothermia, M/M, assholes in love, ♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabbles on the word setshero, say, freeze,standard, color, privateandloud, guess, bread.





	A cold Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very very behind on the drabbles, but I finally managed to write something! It’s a little series of three drabbles, written for the [Halloween Theme Week](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-halloween). Have some cold Stiles and worried Derek ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/179928736597) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/170133).)

“My hero,” Stiles said when Derek had pulled him out of the freezing lake.

“I’m not a hero.”

“You are too.” Stiles uselessly shook his arms. “And I really need to get inside.”

Derek angrily stalked to the Camaro. He opened the trunk to get a blanket that he spread out over the passenger seat. “Get in. And I’m not a hero.”

“I say you are,” Stiles insisted, and Derek glared as he got in behind the wheel. Stiles grinned at him and touched his cheek. “Happy Halloween, asshole.”

Derek huffed but leaned in for a soft kiss. “Happy Halloween.”

* * *

“You’re still too cold.”

Stiles looked at Derek from where he was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. “I am?”

“Mhm, those are not your standard colors.”

“My standard colors?”

“You’re pale, your lips are blue. Not a good look on you.”

Stiles sputtered as he tried to glare, but Derek did have a point. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“I’m thinking of seeing if your constant talking will give you a private room at the hospital.”

Stiles gaped at him. “Why do I love you?”

“My smile,” Derek said and gave Stiles a fake smile.

* * *

“I want bread.”

They were in bed, covered in blankets, Derek holding Stiles to help warm him. Derek groaned. “No bread in bed.”

“Right. But I don’t feel cold anymore.”

“Yes, you do.” Derek moved his arm, his skin almost burning Stiles’.

“Okay, okay, still cold.” Stiles sighed. “I didn’t want to spend Halloween like this.”

“Then I guess you shouldn’t have jumped into a lake.”

“She was loud! I thought she was drowning.”

“She was a kelpie.”

“Well, I know that _now_.” Stiles sighed. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Anytime,” Derek said softly and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Please let me know if I've missed/forgotten any tags.


End file.
